School's in Session
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: Drabbles for the Back to School event. 1. Remus is glad to be accepted. 2. Hugo is going to Hogwarts for the first time. 3. Eloise left it to last minute. 4. Albus' first friend. 5. Molly loves her family, they're her best friends. 6. They admit love. 7. James' last feast. 8. Severus goes to sleep after a long day.
1. acceptance (it makes a mighty good feeli

**1st September Event: The Sorting Ceremony**

 **Back to School Event: (character) Remus Lupin**

 **Word Count: 253**

* * *

 **acceptance (it makes a mighty good feeling)**

Remus took a deep breath in. He had made it. He was at Hogwarts, despite the fact that he was a werewolf and they shouldn't be allowed anywhere in society.

He still had to be sorted. That was the scariest part. He didn't want the hat to declare that he didn't belong here, that he was a werewolf and should be shunned because of it. He wanted to belong here more than anything, but it might not be possible.

A few more names flew past. Then: "Lupin, Remus."

His hands were shaking as he walked up to the Hat. He could feel eyes on him, his scars, his shabby clothes. His parents couldn't afford much, yet he was here. Despite his condition, he had made it.

"Ah. It has been a while since a werewolf has walked amongst my castle."

Remus' eyes widened. 'Please, please don't tell anyone. I'll work really hard to be here, I promise!'

"Relax, Mr Lupin. I will not tell anyone of your condition if the thought scares you that much. I believe you are here to be sorted, correct?"

'Yeah… you really won't tell anyone?'

"No. You are rather hard-working, which would make you a good candidate for Hufflepuff, but the fact that you are brave enough to come to Hogwarts despite your condition makes you a true GYFFINDOR!"

The last word was said to everyone, and Remus relaxed. He was here. He had made it. He was accepted. He could become so much more than the wolf.


	2. goodbye (it's only for a while)

**Back to School Event: (quote) 'You learn something every day if you pay attention.'**

 **1st September: a parent/guardian seeing someone off**

 **Word Count: 277**

* * *

 **goodbye (it's only for a while)**

Hugo glanced up at his mother, his eyes wide. "I can't believe I'm finally going," he said. "I've been waiting since Vicki and Dom went years ago!"

"I'm proud of you, son," his mother said, smiling. "You're going to be a good addition to whatever house you go to."

"And don't listen to Rosie," his father added. "You do not have to be in Hufflepuff if you don't want to."

"Hey!" Rose protested. "I need someone with me. It's lonely on my own."

Hugo rolled his eyes. "You know everybody in Hufflepuff, Ro. It's not like you need me."

"I do!" Rose's eyes sparkled, so Hugo knew she was only joking. "It's not the same as you being with me."

"I can see you even if I am in a different house, Ro. Don't be so dramatic."

His mother laughed, whilst Rose's eyes widened. "Woah, our 'Go is finally standing up for himself," Rose teased, sticking her tongue out when Hugo rolled his eyes.

"You two had better get onto the train now," his father said, looking nervously at his watch. "It's getting late."

Hugo wrapped his arms around both of his parents. "I'll miss you," he whispered, suddenly feeling small. He wouldn't see them for months.

"We'll miss you too, 'Go. Remember: you'll learn something every day if you pay attention."

Rose shook her head. "The only thing you'll learn is whether or not Nev likes the plants he's working with on that day. Trust me."

"Rose!" his mother protested, and Rose's laughter echoed around them even as she leapt onto the train.

"I'll see you later, Mum," Hugo said, following his sister onto the train.


	3. a late start (it's the best way)

**Back to School: (object) Roll of Parchment**

 **1st September: During the train ride to Hogwarts**

 **Word Count: 179**

* * *

 **a late start (it's the best way)**

The train had barely been moving for ten minutes before Eloise took out a roll of parchment and a Muggle pen that Justin had given her for her birthday. "What's that?" Susan asked, glancing quickly at her friend.

"This? It's going to be the Transfiguration homework."

Ernie looked up from his book on Magical Creatures. "The Transfiguration homework? Why haven't you done it yet?" he questioned, narrowing his dark eyes.

"I didn't want to." Eloise shrugged. "I now realise that was a bad idea."

She pressed her pen to the parchment and started writing, to the bewilderment of her friends. "I thought you were the most studious of us all?" Hannah said timidly.

"Nope," she replied, chewing the pen. "Hey, Justin, is this right?"

Justin was all too happy to help his friend out, displaying more than one Hufflepuff virtue in that second. Susan rested her head on Ernie's shoulder, whom she had started dating this time last year. "Eloise is a puzzle sometimes," she murmured.

"That's what we love about her," Ernie replied, wrapping an arm around her.


	4. my first friend (make it count)

**Back to School Event: (word) Problem**

 **1st September: Meeting a new friend**

 **Word Count: 238**

* * *

 **my first friend (make it count)**

Albus Severus had a problem: he could not make friends. It wasn't that he was socially awkward, or even that he was a bad person: it was because everyone he met seemed to be more interested in his parents than him. He had taken to asking people on their opinions on his parents before getting to know them, just so he could see whether they were a worthy friend or not. They usually weren't, and Albus Severus had had no friends beyond his family when he was growing up.

That changed when he was on his first trip to Hogwarts. The emptiest compartment only had a pale boy in it, with platinum blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Can I sit here?" Albus Severus asked, his green eyes pleading with the boy.

"Sure," the boy replied, not looking up from his book.

"Thanks. I'm Albus Severus Potter, who are you?"

The boy glanced up at him, blue eyes scanning his features before replying with, "Scorpius Malfoy."

"What's your opinion on my parents, Scorpius Malfoy?" He had to cut to the chase. If this boy wanted his parents autographs then he would leave and stand in the corridor or something. He couldn't stand people who simpered over his parents.

"They're alright. What's your opinion on my father?"

Albus Severus grinned. This boy had passed his only test. He was sure they would be friends for years to come, now.


	5. memories (let's make new ones)

**Back to School Event: (dialogue) "If you haven't noticed, I'm a woman now. I wear a bra!"**

 **1st September: Meeting old friends**

 **Word Count: 388**

* * *

 **memories (let's make new ones)**

Molly always knew that hanging out with her older cousins at school would mean that she was the only one there in her age group (Hugo and Lily were in the year above her). She also knew that it was perfect ammunition for them, as she was the youngest and therefore the easiest to tease. However, she wasn't a Weasley for nothing, and she always had the perfect comeback. It had been a while since she had seen any of them, and they were her oldest friends, so she was looking forward to seeing them.

"Hey, Little Midge," James said as she walked into their compartment, her brown hair tumbling down her back.

Lucy tutted at him, but sent a small smile her way. Her sister was on her side, which made her happy. "Come sit," Lily Luna said, patting the spot next to her and grinning.

Molly did so, finding herself opposite the eldest cousin, James, in the compartment: Fred, Victoire and Dominique had left Hogwarts already, and James was in his Seventh-Year along with Louis and Roxanne. Albus was mysteriously absent, but a blond Molly didn't know was in his space. She decided not to question it.

"How are you doing, Little One?" James asked, his eyes laughing at her.

"I'm not so little anymore," she replied. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a woman now. I wear a bra! So I'm not little!"

"Oh, Honey," Roxanne said, crossing her brown arms in front of her. "You'll always be little to us."

James laughed, and Molly felt herself smiling. Being the youngest had some perks, after all: she was spoiled rotten by her aunts and uncles, and especially by her namesake, Grandma Molly. The teasing was worth it if it meant everyone looked out for her.

Lily Luna wrapped an arm around her shoulder, saying, "You're the smallest in here, after all. Even I'm taller than you!"

Molly glanced at Lily Luna. "Being small means I can squeeze into smaller spaces."

"And that's what makes you a good pranking partner," Rose exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Molly's cheeks were going to hurt from smiling so wide, but she loved being included, and Rose was one of her favourite cousins. "I'm the best," she said confidently, and the rest laughed at her enthusiasm.

She loved her family.


	6. our love song (it's sweeter than sugar)

**Back to School Event: (character) Susan Bones**

 **1st September: meeting a crush/girl/boyfriend**

 **Word Count: 178**

* * *

 **our love song (it's sweeter than sugar)**

Susan rushed over to Ernie, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Hi, Erns!" she exclaimed happily, letting go of him and smiling before sitting down.

"Where's my hug?" Justin asked, laughing, as the train began to move from the station.

"You don't deserve one," Susan said, but her heart was racing.

Did she really just hug Ernie without thinking of the consequences? Was she stupid? Of course her friends were going to ask questions like that, they didn't know of her unrequited love for Ernie…

Hannah smiled at her, blonde pigtails falling into her face. "Your hair looks nice, Suze," Ernie said, reaching out to touch the red curls. "Did you get it cut?"

Susan blushed, nodding. "Thank you."

"It suits you," he said earnestly.

They were reminded of their friends presence when Eloise loudly said, "Just ask each other out already and get it over with."

Ernie blushed, sending Eloise a quick grin. "You up for it?" he asked, looking back at her.

Susan's heart thumped. "Do you mean it?" At Ernie's nod, she softly said, "Yes."


	7. my last feast (well, of the welcoming ki

**Back to School Event: (word) Headmaster/mistress**

 **1st September: eating at the Welcoming Feast**

 **Word Count: 380**

* * *

 **my last feast (well, of the welcoming kind)**

James Sirius looked up at the Headmistress, waiting for her to finish the Sorting so they could eat. This would be his last Welcoming Feast here, and he couldn't wait to eat all of the delicious foods. The food appeared on the table after the Headmistress said a few words that he didn't hear, and James turned to his cousin, Roxanne, with a grin. This was her last feast here too, and she was looking forward to it just as much as he was.

Piling a bit of everything onto his plate, James said, "This time next year, we won't be here."

Lily Luna, who was sitting opposite him, pouted. "Don't remind me," she said, putting a few roast potatoes onto her plate. "It's going to be weird without you, and I shouldn't be thinking of it so early in the year."

James began to chew on a chunk of steak, glancing at the Slytherin table. His friend, Scorpius, was looking at his plate, surrounded by happily talking people. He noticed James looking, and sent a small smile, rolling his eyes to show his annoyance at the over-enthusiastic First-Years beside him. James smiled back, before turning back to his cousins. "This time next year, Ro and Luce will be eating their last meal too," he added, much to his youngest cousin's annoyance.

"Don't remind me!" Molly pouted. "I'm trying not to think of my sister not being here."

"And two years after it'll be Lily Luna and Hugo," Roxanne said, patting Lily Luna on the back.

Hugo looked horrified. "That's a terrifying thought," he said. "I don't know what I would do after Hogwarts."

Molly finished her mouthful before saying, "Then I would be all alone! One of you has to fail a year so you don't leave me."

"No can do," Hugo said. "I'm not letting Rose beat me in intellectual levels." He pointedly looked at the Hufflepuff table, where Rose was talking animatedly to her friends.

"Don't worry about us leaving now," Lily Luna soothed a panicking Molly, who was twirling her Gryffindor tie around her finger. "It's not going to happen for another four years anyway."

James nodded, wrapping an arm around his youngest cousin whilst shovelling in some carrot into his mouth. "We're not leaving yet."


	8. goodnight (I will see you in the morning

**Back to School Event: (character) Severus Snape**

 **1st September: Going back to the dormitory, rested and settled after a hectic day**

 **Word Count: 281**

* * *

 **goodnight (I will see you in the morning)**

Severus followed the rest of his year into the Common Room. Slughorn said some speech welcoming the First-Years that he only half-listened to before they were allowed to go to their dorms. Severus was thankful that he did not have to share a dorm with anyone, as he was not in the mood for social pleasantries right now. It had been a long day, starting with the death of his father and then seeing Lily for the first time in months. He missed his best friend. She was the only thing keeping him going, and then he said that word. That word that ruined everything. He had never said it again.

He didn't take his clothes off before laying down on his bed. He was too tired, too emotionally drained. He hated his father, and yet seeing that car hit into him was terrifying. His mother had left him to make his own way to Kings Cross Station, and he was almost late for the train. Then Black hexed him when he stumbled into the wrong compartment in his dazed state, and he heard _her_ laughing at it and that was enough. He spent the rest of the day in his shell-shocked state, hardly taking anything in, until he was on his bed right now. Alone. Confused. Tired.

He tried resting his eyes, but seeing his father being slammed into again made him open them quickly. He took a deep breath in, reached into his trunk and pulled out a Dreamless Sleep potion. That would do the trick. Getting back onto his bed, he uncorked the bottle before downing it. It was time to rest. He would think about things tomorrow.


End file.
